


Maple, Spice & Lemons

by Francowitch



Series: YOI Ship BINGO [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Double Anal Penetration, Double Knots, Double Penetration, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW Yurio Week, NSFW Yurio Week 2017, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Something that had pissed Yuri the fuck off ever since he presented, not only did he present at a young age, but he wasn’t even a fucking Alpha like his grandfather or even a damn Beta. No, he was a fucking Omega. Like hell, he was going to give into the primal urges of his other self...





	Maple, Spice & Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for NSFW Yurio Week Day 1... and we are at day 6? I think? lol So yeah this took me foooooorever to write... mostly as this is my first ever [and possibly last ever] A/B/O fic... Featuring my favourite trio... I did play a bit with the Omegaverse canon/verse... Omegas do have their full rights, they also don't completely lose themselves when it comes to heat cycles... I nixed the nesting, more so that it would be a personal choice [like how varied tastes are in sex! not every omega needs to nest]... Alphas don't just go into blind rutting rage when they smell an Omega in heat... yes they can scent them, but I didn't really want to write them totally losing their minds... What else... Honestly... read it... I hope you enjoy it... I had fun [albeit being a frustrating time] while writing this... 
> 
> And while I am at it, I am double dipping this fic... as it also technically counts for my BINGO card for the OtaPliRoy slot! <3
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

##  Maple, Spice & Lemons

  
  


“You cannot keep doing this Yura,” Viktor was sounding exasperated as he ranted in front of Yuri. 

 

Yuri blew out a breath, his arms crossed in defiance, “I will do what I want. And so far old man the only downside is that I will outstrip you of your title of Living Legend. And as far as I can see that is only a downside for  _ you _ not me.”

 

Viktor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Yurachka, I actually would happily give you that title, but you need to take time off at some point. This isn’t healthy! If Yakov were to find out, he will kick you off of the ice, do you want that?”

 

Yuri’s eyes went wide. “And just how the fuck would he find out?”

 

“I won’t tell him, but you know that eventually the blockers won’t work.” Viktor was pleading, “Please listen, it happened with Yuuri as well.”

 

“Tch!” Yuri turned his head, “That is because the pig is weak.”

 

Viktor’s eyes narrowed, he could take all sorts of abuse, but insulting his mate was not something he took lightly. “Watch yourself, Yura,” Viktor growled.

 

Instinctively Yuri cowered back, swearing at himself as he did so. 

 

Viktor took a deep breath trying to calm himself, “Just think on going off of them soon. Your body cannot keep at this forever.”

 

“Whatever.” Yuri kicked at the ground in front of him.

 

There was a floral scent that wafted into the room; both men looked over to see Yuuri had joined them. Yuri watched how Viktor’s face melted into a heart shaped smile, his whole body relaxing upon seeing his mate. Viktor made his way over, nuzzling into his mate, his hands wrapping around the large bump which protruded from him. Yuri wrinkled his nose; this is what he did not want, this is why he stayed on suppressants and blockers. 

 

Yuri grumbled and stormed out of the office. “You two stink, I am leaving.”

 

Yuri tensed as he felt Viktor’s hand on him, “Just think about what I said Yura, please.”

 

“Whatever, old man.”

 

***

 

Yuri was an Omega, something that had pissed him the fuck off ever since he presented. Not only did he present at such a young age, but he wasn’t even a fucking Alpha like his grandfather, or even a damn Beta. No,he was a fucking Omega.

 

He kept being told at how wonderful it was, and how rare Omega males were in recent years, but he gave no fucks. He wanted to focus on his career as a skater, he didn't want to be a slave to his instincts, the need to breed and mate which pulled so many Omegas from their careers. To avoid this Yuri ensured to keep himself on suppressants, using implants and  heavy scent blockers to keep his second gender a secret. As far as anyone in the skating world knew, Yuri was a Beta, and he did not correct them. Seeing how Viktor acted with his Omega mate only validated things for Yuri. He watched how Yuuri went from being among the top skaters to just being a brooding mare for his Alpha coach. How his focus shifted from skating to making his Alpha happy, as though his own career no longer held any importance. Fuck that idea; Yuri was a slave to no one, not even his own base nature. 

 

***

 

Worlds this year was being held in Montreal, and Yuri was feeling on top of his game. He went in strong, his short program was on point. Each jump was clean, Yuri did not touch down once. He even thought to himself that he would have to thank the pig for the pointers on his footwork as he did the steps. His marks were not record-breaking, but they were strong enough that he was in first with a several point lead.

 

Yuri had a single day off which he spent with Otabek, sight seeing through Old Montreal, riding on the back of a rental bike. Leaning against his friend’s back, Yuri had a moment of thinking that perhaps if his Alpha were someone like Otabek it wouldn’t be too bad of a thing.  _ The fuck, why was he thinking about that… having anyone as an Alpha? _ Yuri shook his head, he resolved that he would get his implant checked the moment he went back to Russia. It might be time for him to go on a higher dose. 

 

As Yuri stretched, waiting to be called out to skate, there was a phone call that came through on his phone. Looking to the id it was from Russia.  _ Who the fuck?  _ His grandfather would be the only one who calls on the line, and he knows the schedule. Without thinking Yuri picked up the line. It was the hospital; his grandfather had collapsed. Viktor noticed the change in Yuri first. Rushing over, he touched the younger man on the shoulder, taking the phone in hand. 

 

Like a zombie Yuri skated out onto the ice, his mind whirling over the phone call. His grandfather, his only family was lying in the hospital. Alone. And here he was in fucking Montreal, so many miles, so many hours and time zones away. There was nothing he could do, he knew that. As Yuri takes to his starting pose, already he knows his mind is not on the skate, it is not in the competition. He has lost before he has even begun. The first jump is sloppy, Yuri’s hand touching the ice, steps are a mess. Going into his last quad Yuri knows something is off, and he falls hard on his side. Yuri just wants to get through it, and book a flight home. He needs to push through the next four minutes. He doesn’t even wait for his numbers to come in, he knows that no matter what they are he has lost his lead, there would be no gold for Russia. Yuri follows through the motions, ignoring Viktor and Yakov who both want to yell at him for his performance. He just doesn’t care, he is in a fever and needs to get home. He needs to see to his grandfather. 

 

“Book me a flight home old man.” Yuri hisses ignoring the exasperated sigh.

 

“Yura, there is still the medal ceremony, the exhibition, and the gala afterwards.”

 

“Fuck that shit, I need to get back.”

 

Viktor stepped closer, growling, “Yurachka, I understand, but you have to do this. You need your sponsors and you could be disqualified. I also suggest you go take a shower with some blocking soap, as your scent is--”

 

Yuri cursed, “Da, thanks old man. And fine for the exhibition, but I am not going to the gala. Fucking thing is lame anyway.”

 

“I will see what I can do for last minute flights,” Viktor sighed.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Viktor nodded, “Now go back to your room and get into that shower before one of the others smell you.”

 

Yuri nodded, ducking out and heading up to his room, stripping the second he got in the door so he could get his scent blockers reapplied. 

 

***

 

Yuri could feel his body vibrating; Viktor was not able to get anything earlier than the morning after the gala. While he would love to accuse the bastard of setting it up that way he watched as the old man looked up flights and booked it, even when he called using all of his charm to try to get something earlier. Standing up on the podium, Yuri accepts his Bronze, he can feel his side bruising. Lost in his own thoughts, he misses the shared look between Otabek and that asshole Canadian as they stand higher on the podium. 

 

Yuri slowly makes his way back to his room, deciding to take a bath to try to ease the ache in his side and back. He hisses as he sees the bruise that is blooming along his leg and up his hip. Yuri had missed it in his fast shower earlier; now that he has some time to try to unwind, he can fully appreciate the colours which are starting to show along his otherwise pale skin. Yuri wasn’t even in the hot water for twenty minutes when there is a rapid knock on his door. Yuri swears, planning to ignore it. Whoever it is though continues to hammer on his door. Yelling in Russian, Yuri pulls himself slowly out of the bath wrapping a robe around him and not caring about the trail of water he is leaving through his room.

 

With a sigh, Yuri pulls open the door, ready to tear a strip off of whoever it was. Instead Yuri is blown back with a wave of scent that screams Alpha. And not just Alpha, but aroused Alpha. It's too late before Yuri realizes his own scent isn't masked, and with the day he is having, Yuri knows that he is screaming out as a distressed Omega.

 

“Let us in,” Otabek’s voice commands, in his familiar low tone, the Alpha command screaming through Yuri.

 

Yuri manages to growl as his body bows against his will, obeying the command, internally cursing his DNA which compels him to cower and allows both JJ and Otabek into his room.

 

JJ hits Otabek the second the door is shut. “Seriously? That was not necessary.”

 

Otabek’s eyes widen in realization that he used a command and releases Yuri, who lets out a stream of curses in Russian that has the Alpha hanging his head in shame.

 

“Please forgive me Yura.” Otabek’s voice is pained.

 

The sound makes Yuri blink and step back, he isn't used to seeing Otabek so subservient. This wasn’t his  _ cool _ and composed Beka, the  _ dark horse,  _ the  _ hero _ who saved him on a motorbike. 

 

“The hell are you acting like that?” Yuri growled out.

 

JJ’s hand was on the side of Otabek’s shoulder. “Probably because you are giving off the scent of an extremely pissed off Omega, and one who is on the verge of heat. No Alpha wants to be on the bad side of their Omega.”

 

“I am no one's  _ Omega _ LeRoy!” Yuri hissed, watching as JJ and Otabek both flinched. Yuri sighed then too, a deep breath trying to ground his emotions. “Fuck, whatever, I am not in heat by the way.”

 

JJ coughed as Otabek answered, “Are you sure about that Yura?”

 

Yuri shook his head, “Da, I haven’t been in heat since I was nine. I am not in heat now. I just forgot my blocker, and my implant seems to be wearing off a bit. But I am not in heat, I would know if I were.”

 

“You haven’t had a heat since you were nine?” JJ approached Yuri cautiously. “Seriously?”

 

“Yura…” Otabek’s eyes were wide.

 

“Yura what?” Yuri snapped, “I have no intention of being swept up by instincts that I cannot control, like some fucking animal.”

 

“Kitten,” JJ’s eyes are wide, “that cannot be healthy.”

 

Yuri shrugs. “I'm on a suppressant. I'm fine.”

 

“But those are not supposed to be permanent.” JJ continues, “it can cause problems later if you never take a break from them.”

 

Yuri turns his head; it's an argument he has had many times with Viktor and Yakov both. He doesn't care if he cannot breed. He has no intention of having kids. 

 

“Yura,” Otabek’s voice is soft. “I'm sorry about before but Jean is right.”

 

“So what?” Yuri looks to Otabek, his eyes ablaze, “So the fuck what if I can't have kids after. Maybe I don't even want kids, did you think about that? My parents were fuck ups why the hell would I want that for my own. I am too selfish anyway. And now with my grandfather--” Yuri’s voice catches, thinking of his grandfather who is back in Russia.

 

“Jesu kitten,” JJ reaches out grabbing hold of Yuri before he can protest

 

Yuri curls into the Canadian, nuzzling against his neck; his scent is like the woods, of pine and sap. There is a hint of sweetness.  _ Is that fucking maple syrup? _ Yuri chuckles slightly, causing JJ to look down. “Eh?”

Yuri shakes his head, “You smell like fucking maple syrup.”

 

JJ’s eyes are wide, “Really?”

 

Both Otabek and Yuri nod; JJ chuckles. “I never realized that. You smell like fresh linen and lemons.” 

 

Yuri comes back to his senses. “I smell like fucking laundry? Great. The fuck am I doing?”

 

Yuri pulls away. taking a step back from the pair of Alphas, trying to clear his head. He cannot deny that he is attracted to them both. Otabek he had been in love with for years now, but never wanting to ruin the friendship. And JJ, that fucking Canadian asshole had a way to get under Yuri’s skin. He couldn’t deny that there had always been something between them, despite the teasing.

 

“How do you know I am in heat?” Yuri asked suddenly.

 

Otabek coughs, looking to his feet. JJ answers honestly, “We can smell you. We could smell you all along the floor when we got off the elevator.”

 

“Oh fuck.” Yuri ran a hand through his still damp hair. “I should take another shower,  _ fuck _ , I just need to get home.”

 

“I don’t think it would be a very good idea for you to go out alone, Kitten.” 

 

Yuri noticed how Otabek was shaking, JJ was gripping tightly to Otabek’s shoulder. “What is wrong Beka?”

 

“I don’t think you quite get just how you smell right now Kitten.” JJ smirked, “You are delectable even before we knew you were Omega, and truth be told I was planning on saying something at this competition. That is until I caught the scent of you on the podium and confirmed it just now.”

 

Yuri began to pace, he could feel his body heating up, but he had been dismissing it as stress or from the bath itself. As he paces, he realizes there slick is between his legs, not water from his bath. Yuri feels his whole body convulse, this is not what he needed right now. If he was really going into heat it would mean he would need at least three to seven days. And he was not in a safe place like a heat hotel or a barricaded room. He was just in a regular hotel where Betas and Alphas were staying. 

 

Yuri was barely cognizant of Otabek moving until he felt the strong arms wrap around him. “How is this happening now?” Yuri whined, leaning into Otabek,relishing the calming scent of leather and spice which poured from the man. 

 

Otabek gently rubbed his hand down Yuri’s back, a deep rumble-like purr radiating through him. “I don’t know Yura, but Jean and I are here, in whatever capacity you want us to be.”

 

Yuri’s eyes widened, “What if another Alpha finds me? Oh Fuck Beka, I don’t want to be mated against my will.”

 

“Hush Yura.” Otabek hummed into Yuri’s hair. 

 

Yuri felt as JJ placed his hands on his legs, the scent of the forest mingling in. The pair smelt like home, it was comforting and was helping Yuri to calm down. “Easy Kitten,” JJ spoke, his soft accent coming through, “You should be safe, umm, don’t be mad at us…”

 

Yuri looked over at the Canadian then to Otabek, both men were sporting flushed faces. “What did you do?”

 

“Uhh, well,” JJ stumbled over his words.

 

“We marked your door,” Otabek mumbled.

 

“What?” Yuri’s voice came out in a squeak. “What do you mean you  _ marked _ it?”

 

“Just that we made it clear that you were ours,” JJ put up his hands, “not to force anything on you, but to ensure your safety, I swear. Beks and I can control ourselves, even if it means we lock ourselves out and just guard your door until you are okay to leave.”

 

“I don’t want to be alone.” Yuri’s voice was small, “I am a bit scared, and with all that is happening with my grandfather, now that I can’t go home tomorrow. I am--”

 

Otabek pulled Yuri in closer. “Then I will not leave you, I promise Yura.”

 

Yuri settled into the embrace, sighing as he felt Otabek and JJ’s scent surround him like a blanket. He found that he was starting to nuzzle into Otabek’s neck, fighting with the urge to nip at the scent glands which were there to encourage more of the comforting scent. Yuri heard JJ get up and walk over to the phone, his voice a low murmur as Otabek continued to hold Yuri tight against him. 

 

“I just ordered in some additional blankets and towels. As well as some more water and pre- ordered some food. Advising that it was, well…” JJ let the sentence hang.

 

Yuri nodded, “Thanks JJ.”

 

“Did you want to shower?” Otabek asked softly, his voice careful as he noticed Yuri was shifting a bit more in his lap. 

 

Yuri felt his whole body was on fire, his cock was throbbing, he could feel the slick that was starting to pool. He could feel the desire building in his core, he wanted to touch and be touched. Yuri nuzzled into Otabek’s neck, giving into his desire, nipping at the gland which was swollen, encouraging a burst of scent. He purred into Otabek, “I don’t want a shower.”

 

Otabek growled low, his cock swelling, pressing against the zipper of his slacks. “Yura, is this what you want. You just spent this time telling us how you did not want to be a slave to your desires.”

 

Yuri ground down on Otabek, his long legs straddling his lap. “And didn’t you and JJ both promise that you would do whatever I wanted or needed? I need you. Every fibre of my being is telling me that I need you.”

 

Otabek groaned, as he felt their cocks rub up against each other his hands sliding along Yuri’s thighs and under his robe until they were cupping the Russian’s perfect ass. JJ was behind Yuri, his hands running along the blonde’s chest; he kissed along Yuri’s exposed neck, nipping lightly along the back where a bonding mark would occur. The feeling of the Alpha’s teeth shocked Yuri enough to clarity. Sitting straighter, he backed off of Otabek. Both of the Alphas stopped moving, their motions stilled as they waited for Yuri to tell them what he needed. 

 

Yuri got off of Otabek’s lap, wrapping his robe around him tighter, as though it would hide his arousal and mask the scent of his slick from the two men. “I- I think I will go for that shower,” Yuri coughed, backing out of the room and into the bathroom. “I will be back in a moment.”

 

Yuri slammed the door shut, his whole body was on fire. There was nothing he wanted more than to have both of those men on him and in him. He wanted to feel them inside, knotting and rutting against him until he couldn't walk straight.  _ Fuck! _ This was why he was on suppressants. This was why he didn’t want to be an Omega. This is why he loathed what he was. Yuri turned on the taps to the shower, adjusting the temperature to a cool one so that he could hopefully cool down some of the fire which was overtaking his body and mind. He then pulled out his cell phone, firing off a text to Viktor to apprise him of the situation before stepping under the stream.

 

Yuri hisses as the water hits his erection, how the fuck could he have let things get this far. He was usually better about his health and making sure that he had the right doses. After washing his hair, Yuri wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it, trying to clear his mind. It feels good, but it isn’t enough. Yuri leans forward so that he can slide two fingers inside himself. He gasps, feeling how hot and slick he is, curling his fingers he imagines that it is Otabek or JJ who are fingering him, which allows him to cum. The moment he releases, Yuri is panting; would it really be that bad? Being mated with those two? He knows he has been in love with his best friend for a while now. After that exhibition skate, how could he not? Yuri sighs, rinsing himself off then turning off the water. There is nothing he can really do about the slick, he can feel his body is fevered, and he just has to deal with the fact that he is in heat. 

 

Getting out of the shower he dries himself off with a sigh, slipping back into his robe he sees that there is a message flashing on his phone. Yuri steps out of the bathroom towel around his head phone in hand. A growl makes him freeze and look up. He finds Otabek and JJ are watching him, their eyes pinning him in place. Yuri raises an eyebrow in question, which causes Otabek to flush, indicating to the phone in Yuri’s hand.

 

Yuri shrugs with a low chuckle. “Really? I was just checking if Viktor had messaged back. Which it seems he did, the old man cancelled the flight and is waiting for when I say I can leave. He was also offering his services as needed.”

 

A growl erupts from Otabek once more, before coughing and nodding. “Sorry about that--” 

 

Yuri just waves him off, then notices that room service had been there as there is now a surplus of blankets and pillows which the men have used to create pallets on the floor as though they were on some school trip. 

 

“Why are there blankets on the floor?”

 

Otabek looks sheepish, his face turning a dusty rose. “We weren't sure to, um what capacity we were needed--”

 

“We didn't want to assume anything Kitten.” JJ finished, “This is about your comfort, not ours.”

 

Yuri smiled, he liked that. The way the pair compensated for each other. Otabek was not known for being talkative, often Yuri would be left confused as he tried to interpret what the Kazakh man was trying to say. Then there was JJ who barely shut up. They were two sides of a coin and when together worked in synchronicity which Yuri was starting to find endearing. Being mated and bonded with these two would not be the end of the world. Yuri closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply; he was shocked that these thoughts were passing through his mind. Evaluating these thoughts, Yuri could say they were not purely based on lust, it wasn’t the ‘Omega’ side, but his true thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Yuri breaks the silence. 

 

“I have decided that I do want you. Both.” Yuri looks to both men. “And before you argue with me, this isn't just the hormones. I've been wanting more with you Beka, for a long time. I just didn't want to fuck up our relationship. I couldn't bear it if you thought I was disgusting.”

 

Otabek let out a low growl, “Yura-- I have been in love with you ever since I first met you. And I am not talking about Barcelona, I have loved you since we were kids, before I knew your secondary gender, when I thought you were ‘just a Beta’.”

 

Yuri looks to Otabek, searching for the lie but finding none. 

 

“He has had it bad for you Kitten.” JJ spoke up, his voice sad. “You are all he talked about when he trained with me. I guess that means I should leave.”

 

The Canadian got up to leave, Yuri reached out snatching at JJ’s shirt. “No!”

 

Yuri’s hand was shaking, JJ looked down at his face sadly. “It's okay Princess, I know you don't feel the same way about me. And there is no way I can compete with Beks over there, so I won’t even try.”

 

“You're right I don't.” Yuri takes a deep breath, his eyes facing down so he can get it all out. “I don’t feel the same way about you as I do with Beka, you are right about that. But, I also know I don't want you to leave me; I need you both here with me. I  _ want _ you to both be here with me, so long as you want to stay.”

 

JJ gently guided Yuri’s face so that his blue eyes penetrated Yuri's green. Yuri could feel the heat of his arousal and the slick that was building. He felt as though he could melt under that gaze. Yuri leans in to initiate a kiss with JJ, he feels his body melting into the Canadian. JJ tastes as he smells, sweet. Yuri feels light headed as they break away, his eyes glazed, he never imagined that their bodies would fit so well together. JJ chuckles, some of his swagger back, “Mmm, that was better than I have ever imagined.”

 

Yuri flushes as it was the same as his thoughts; he turns to Otabek, his hand raising up to the towel wrapped around his head to yank it off. Wet golden locks fall around his shoulders as he leans down to kiss Otabek who was watching the exchange with hungry eyes. Otabek is different, his lips are rougher and firm, he cups Yuri’s face as they kiss, his tongue tasting Yuri thoroughly. They moan into each other. Yuri feels another bloom of arousal. His cock is achingly hard, he wants both of these men. 

 

Otabek breaks off the kiss with a ragged breath, looking into Yuri’s eyes. “Are you sure about this Yura? I know what I want, same with Jean. I don't want you going into this half-heartedly or with regrets.”

 

Yuri smiles, “Beka… when have I ever done anything  _ I _ did not want to?”

 

“He has a point., JJ speaks up from behind Yuri, his fingers playing with some of the damp strands of hair. 

 

Otabek’s lip twitches up slightly in a smirk. “Yura, sit.” It comes out almost like a command that Otabek quickly corrects, “ _ Please _ .”

 

Yuri quirks up an eyebrow, shrugging as he does as he is asked, sitting between Otabek’s legs on the floor. He stiffens at first as he feels Otabek’s fingers run through his damp hair, then relaxing, his eyes closing at the touch.

 

“If we don't brush this it will be a nightmare later on.”

 

Yuri hums in assent. He finds he is purring as Otabek combs through the wet knots and plaits them. By the time Otabek is done, Yuri is very aroused and content. JJ had taken a spot in front of Yuri, his fingers tracing patterns along Yuri’s legs. It wasn’t sexual as it was calming and sensual. Yuri was feeling cared for and loved. If anything, it only affirmed what he wanted. He wanted these two to bond and mate with him,; as his mind went to mating, he could feel his Omega side begging, wanting those two Alphas.

 

Yuri pulled JJ towards him, kissing the older man. He wanted them both to feel what he felt. To know that he was being sincere.

 

“What is it that you want, Kitten?” JJ’s voice was low.  

 

“I want both of you.” 

 

JJ chuckled, “Well we already knew that Kitten, but anything in particular?”

 

JJ kissed and nipped his way along Yuri's collar bone eliciting moans and purrs from him. Otabek joined kissing on the other side, the pair mirroring each other while Yuri writhed between them. 

 

“Listen,” Yuri groaned out, “both of you. This is important.” Both men stopped their motions, petting along Yuri’s robe clad arm. Yuri coughed, “ _ Fuck that feels good.” _

 

Both JJ and Otabek hummed as they nuzzled into Yuri. 

 

“No fuck, stop this is important damnit.” Yuri was getting frustrated which helped him clear his mind.

 

Otabek pulled back first, “Sorry Yura.”

 

Yuri took a deep breath, “I want you both to mate with me.”

 

JJ and Otabek stopped moving. Yuri could feel a slight tremor running through both Alphas. 

 

“Yura--”  Otabek’s voice was hushed. 

 

JJ turned Yuri so that the younger man was looking at him. “Kitten, do you realize what you are asking of us?”

 

Yuri nodded, he felt himself growing flush. He would much rather be having sex right now but this was important. 

 

“Yura,” Otabek swallowed, trying again. “You just finished telling us how you didn't want a mate. All these years taking suppressants, avoiding your heats. How can we know-- how can I be sure that this is what  _ you _ want and not what the  _ Omega _ side is telling you to want.”

 

Yuri turned back to Otabek, stroking his rough cheek. “Because I thought about it and I cannot imagine being with anyone else. Plus, the thought of either of you being mated to another person, honestly, it makes my blood boil.”

 

Otabek pulled Yuri to his chest.

 

Yuri reached back to pull JJ into the circle of their embrace. “I mean, are either of you wanting someone else?” Yuri licked his lips, his voice wavering slightly. “Is this all just a fling for you?”

 

Both Alphas growled, the sound rumbling against Yuri, making the younger man shiver. Yuri moaned as a wave of pleasure and desire welled up inside him. He pressed himself against Otabek while wiggling his ass against JJ, letting both men just how desired they were. He had had enough with talking, he wanted these men deep inside him. He was ready to just let go and allow that part of him which he kept sequestered for so long a moment to run wild. First though he needed that consent, that okay from these two.

 

“There is nothing I want more, Kitten,” JJ licked and nipped at Yuri’s neck, “if this is your wish.”

 

Yuri leaned back into the embrace, his arm wrapping back to cup the back of JJ’s head. He looked to Otabek who was watching, his eyes hungry and stern. Otabek licked his lips, taking a deep breath before answering, “Yura, I would have preferred us being able to come to this in a different way. But yes. I want to be with you, for always, and strangely enough, having JJ with us. I cannot think of anything more perfect.”

 

Yuri broke into a grin, throwing himself forward, kissing Otabek. He could feel himself getting lost in the fever of his growing heat. His robe, which was once soft on his skin, now was starting to irritate him. He wanted less cloth, he wanted to feel the skin of his lovers, his soon to be mates. He wanted to be touched, tasted, and fucked beyond reason.

 

“ _ Jesu _ Kitten,” JJ sighed, his breath quickening, “your scent--”

 

Yuri started tugging on Otabek’s shirt with an impatient growl, “Less this...”

 

Both men were quick stripping, their hands roaming along Yuri’s form. Otabek lifted up Yuri and placed him on the bed, kissing and biting his way down the young Omega’s body. JJ crawled on the bed beside Yuri, turning his face to him so that they could kiss. Yuri’s senses were overwhelmed with the scent of the two Alphas, Otabek’s spice and leather, with the cloying sweetness of JJ. All of it with the underlying base of forest. Yuri felt as though he were having sex in some back woods cabin and all that was needed was the sound and smell of a wood fire. Yuri moaned into JJ as Otabek pushed his legs apart, his hips raising up in offering. He could feel the slick that was now dripping from his hole, he whimpered as Otabek licked and kissed his inner thigh. 

 

Yuri cried out as Otabek ran his tongue along his opening, lapping up the slick which had gathered. He moaned his appreciation, which made Yuri feel another rush of arousal wash over him. Otabek wrapped his hands around Yuri’s hips, his fingers digging in as he sucked and ate out Yuri until he was writhing and crying. 

 

JJ appreciated the view, watching as Yuri’s skin became flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. He ran his hand down to grab hold of the Omega’s cock which was leaking precum along his abdomen, his thumb running across the slit, catching the milky liquid. JJ brought the wet finger to his mouth, sucking the salty fluid with a moan. He enjoyed watching Yuri’s back arch as he gasped in pleasure at the ministrations of both men. The sounds of Otabek as he fucked Yuri with his mouth, the clean scent of lemons which surrounded them. JJ’s cock was swollen and he was aching to plunge deep inside the younger man. JJ licked his lips as he watched Otabek’s tongue lap and suckle at Yuri’s entrance. Otabek quirked an eyebrow in question, not stopping but instead growling lightly in a possessive yet playful nature. As though Yuri were a plaything between them.

 

“Beks, is he as delicious as he smells?” JJ was cupping his own leaking erection.

 

Otabek came up for air. “Even better. Want a taste?”

 

Yuri watched and moaned as the two men kissed, their lips smacking together wetly. JJ hummed his approval, “Oh Kitten.”

 

“Please?” Yuri whined, his fingers curled into the sheets below him; he needed to have his Alphas inside him. 

 

Otabek smirked down at Yuri, two of his fingers sliding inside the hot opening, scissoring and carefully stretching the wet entrance. Yuri moaned, his mind was a rush of emotions and full of need for what his two Alphas could offer him with their knots. He pushed out his hips, spreading his legs out wider hoping, that he would soon feel Otabek’s cock deep inside of him.

 

Yuri whined as Otabek removed his fingers, he felt so empty and his body was on fire. He watched while JJ grabbed Otabek’s wet fingers, sucking and licking the slick which glistened along them. Otabek slapped his one hand against Yuri’s thigh, “Get up.”

 

Yuri whimpered, not understanding why, thinking he had angered or upset his Alpha. He began to shiver, not sure what he had to do in order to have his Alpha approve of him once more. JJ picked up on Yuri’s mood shift faster than Otabek did, wrapping his arms around the young Omega. 

 

“Kitten, you want us both right?” His voice was soothing as he ran his hands along Yuri’s arms, “Beks is just having you shift positions so that we can both be in you at the same time.”

 

Otabek’s eyes went wide with realization, kissing along Yuri’s face. “You are perfect my love, I want no one else.”

 

Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek in a frenzy, his Alpha was not mad. The Omega side of him was thrilled, he wasn’t about to be thrown aside, he nuzzled into Otabek and nipped at his scent gland. Otabek pulled Yuri onto his lap, “I want you to face the other way Yura, and spread your legs wide for me.”

 

Yuri could hear JJ growl in approval, which sent a shiver down his spine and through him. Yuri did as he was told, purring as he felt Otabek line himself up and slide inside him. He leaned back, his golden hair brushing against Otabek’s chest;  this was so much better than any toy, better than fingers. Yuri felt so full and complete. He was about to move his hips, whining when he was stilled by Otabek’s hands and a low growl from the older man. Yuri didn’t have long to wait before JJ was saddled up in front of him, his fingers plunging into his entrance, pressing around Otabek’s cock and stretching him out further. There was another gush of slick which elicited a moan of approval from the Canadian, who was whispering praises to Yuri of how good he felt.

 

JJ lined himself up; thanks to Yuri’s heat, it was an easy fit. JJ moaned as he felt himself slide along Otabek’s shaft and into Yuri. He kissed Yuri deeply while he got himself seated inside the Omega. Yuri’s eyes were closed as he felt both men inside him, he hissed as he felt the sting of himself stretching to accommodate. 

 

JJ stopped moving, caressing the side of Yuri’s face, “Kitten, are you alright?”

 

Yuri was breathing heavily; he nodded, his eyes opening to look at JJ whose face was full of concern. “Keep moving, it feels good.”

 

JJ smirked, “As you wish.”

 

JJ began pumping into Yuri, his movement causing also Otabek to move deeper inside the Omega. All three men were moaning, their breathing reduced to gasps and growls of pleasure. Yuri could feel the familiar warmth growing inside him, he had cum so many times already but this was different. His cock bobbing against his abdomen, leaking and painting his sweat soaked skin with each thrust from JJ. Yuri groaned as he felt both Otabek and JJ become larger, the thrusts were becoming more shallow as their knots began to swell. 

 

“ _ Crisse! _ ” JJ swore, “Kitten, you are so good for us.”

 

“Yura--” Otabek moaned out.

 

Yuri moaned at the praise, Otabek’s hands running along his hips, helping Yuri to keep his balance. The young Omega cried out as he felt the knots catch, he was not sure that he would ever go back with how stretched out he was right now. He was not sure that he cared. Both Alphas began to cum, their thrusts shallow as they pumped their seed deep inside. Yuri didn’t have more than a moment to really appreciate that before he had JJ and Otabek both bite down at the base of Yuri’s neck. Yuri came the moment he felt the bite, their bonding mark allowing for their emotions flow through him, binding the three together and marking him as their mate. 

 

Yuri finally felt the heat dissipate from his body; he knew it was only a temporary thing, and soon it would come back. He was purring as he felt both men lap at the new marks, cleaning them of the blood they had drawn. Awkwardly, the three rolled onto their sides, Yuri still cradled between the two Alphas who were locked in place thanks to their knots. Yuri purred as he felt the two men run their hands along his hair and down his side. 

 

Otabek buried his face into the back of Yuri’s neck, breathing in his scent deeply. “My Yura.”

 

“You were so good, Princess,” JJ’s voice.

 

Yuri growled lightly, “I’m not a princess, asshole.”

 

JJ chuckled, his arm wrapping around both Yuri and Otabek. “You are our Princess, our beautiful mate.”

 

Yuri grumbled, making a remark about knife shoes in Russian, which caused Otabek to chuckle behind him. Yuri sighed as he felt the knots deflate, their soft cocks sliding out, some of their seed following. JJ kissed Yuri’s forehead before moving off of the bed. Yuri whimpered in protest as he felt his new mate go to leave the nest of their embrace.

 

“Ahh Kitten--” JJ paused, his voice low, “I will be right back; I am just getting something to help clean us up a bit and some fresh sheets. Rest up before the next wave. We will take care of you.”

 

Yuri sighed, turning to nuzzle into Otabek who held him close, falling into a deep sleep; he barely registered when JJ came back. The next time he woke he was in clean sheets, his cock hard, leaking and his body ready for more. 

 

***

 

The next three days were spent in a fever of sex, with a few breaks in between for sleep and replenishing fluids. Both JJ and Otabek would ensure that Yuri was getting in nourishment, with one taking him to the bath to clean while the other would order in room service and clean the bed linens so that they would have a fresh place to rest and fuck. Otabek even kept Viktor informed through texts of how Yuri was so that the older Alpha would not worry too much. On the fourth morning Yuri woke up, his mind feeling clear, and his body feeling deliciously sore, but thankfully not aching with a need to be mated. He felt Otabek and JJ stir, both men had taken to curling up around Yuri when they slept. Yuri marveled at how this was now his life. He watched with a lazy smile as JJ got up first to order breakfast then slipping into the shower before the others. 

 

“So, what happens now?” Yuri was sitting up eating some breakfast while draped across Otabek, JJ sitting beside them.

 

JJ cupped the side of Yuri’s face, “How so?”

 

“Well I need to head back to Russia,” Yuri looked to both of his men, feeling panic start to set in,. “Beka goes back to Almaty, and you stay here.  _ Shit! _ I don’t like this feeling.”

 

Otabek caressed Yuri’s leg. “I don’t know what will happen, but we will figure it out.”

 

“ _ Oui _ Kitten,” JJ’s voice was soft. “You are our mate, neither of us are going to abandon you.”

 

“We will work it out Yura,” Otabek nuzzled against Yuri, kissing the bond mark. “I have no desire to be apart from you.”

 

“Neither of us do.” JJ spoke, “But you do need to get back for your grandfather, and we understand that.”

 

It was strange for Yuri, he knew that he needed to get dressed and ready to leave for his flight, but he couldn’t bring himself to separate from his new mates. Is this why the old man and his pig were so touchy feely?  _ Fuck that _ . Those two were on another level of disgusting. And yet here he was, Yuri’s phone pinged indicating there was a message waiting for him. Yuri crawled over Otabek’s lap, chuckling when JJ took the opportunity to slap his ass. The way he felt towards JJ actually surprised Yuri; the Canadian, while he talked big was quite kind and nurturing. Their compatibility was amazing in bed, and Yuri found he rather enjoyed the maple scent which wafted from his mate, how it mingled together with the spiciness of Otabek.

 

“It’s the old man.” Yuri spoke as he flipped through his phone. “He wants to know if we are done and if he can book the flight, that there is one leaving in three hours. What do I say?”

 

Otabek held Yuri close, “Tell him you will be ready, you need to go to your grandfather.”

 

Yuri nodded, taking a deep breath before replying back. 

 

“Kitten,” JJ spoke up, “see if he can add one more ticket for me.”

 

Yuri looked over to JJ who had his own phone out, “What?”

 

JJ shrugged, “I just let Maman know that I was going to join you to see your grandfather. She agrees that newly mated partners shouldn’t be separated so quickly.”

 

Yuri flushed a brilliant red, his voice coming out in a squeak. “What? You told your mother over a text?”

 

JJ chuckled, “Well with only three hours that does not leave much room for proper introductions. I will join you now, and I am sure in a few weeks Beks will fly over as well, once he settles what he needs to at his home arena. Go, write quickly, see if Nikiforov can get one more ticket with yours. I would hate to be separated on the flight.”

 

Yuri nodded mutely typing in the instructions to Viktor then tossing the phone aside to kiss JJ. “Ahh Kitten, as much as I would love to take this all further, we should clean up and get packed. Maman will be coming in twenty with a bag for me and my passport.”

 

The trio spent the next half hour cleaning and packing away, Yuri and Otabek finding any excuse to touch, as though they were already feeling the separation. They were in the lobby when Viktor saw the three; his eyebrows raised up when he noticed the angry red bite marks on Yuri’s long neck. 

 

His hand raised up to the bridge of his nose, with a sigh he spoke to Yuri in Russian.  _ “Yura, tell me you didn’t. I was wondering why you would need another ticket for JJ, really Yura? All this time and you mated with him? I thought you didn’t even like him?” _

 

“In English old man,” Yuri shook back his hair. “And I have two mates, Beka and JJ.”

 

Viktor’s eyes went wide as saucers, looking to the men who flanked his protege. “Two mates?”

 

“Da.” Yuri’s green eyes narrowed. “And I don’t want to hear anything of it, I am an adult and I made this choice myself.”

 

Viktor raised his hands up in defense, “No need to bite my head off  _ kotenok _ , I am just surprised given your distaste for mated pairs.”

 

“Tch!” Yuri sniffed, “I am only disgusted by you and piggy. Always fawning all over each other. And don’t call me that.”

 

“Yura,” Otabek growled low.

 

Yuri flushed, his lips drawn together in submission. Viktor smirked, “I might like this new Yuri.”

 

Yuri glared and made to growl, but was stopped by JJ’s hand on his shoulder; the Canadian stepped forward his hand out with a full toothed smile. “Viktor, I know we already know each other, but it is nice to see you. I hope, what is it your husband’s people say, I hope that you will take care of me? I mean now that we are basically family.”

 

Yuri watched the display, the scent of one Alpha challenging another. With Otabek’s hand firmly on his lower back, life was definitely going to be interesting now that he would be outed as an Omega and was bringing not one but two Alpha mates home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
